Der Werwolf von Berlin
by ArufaUrufu
Summary: Shortly after Germany's Blitzkrieg attacks on England, Italy gets captured by the Allies again and Germany sets out to rescue him. Little does he know that Italy's capture was a trap set up by England to capture Germany and get his revenge by turning Germany into a werewolf, which changes life drastically for Germany. (German/Accent warning.)


Part I

"Velcome home, Bruder," Monika said, looking up from her large pile of paperwork stacked on her desk. "How vas zhe mission?"

"Unsuccessful," replied Ludwig as he sat down in front of his sister in one of her office chairs. His golden blonde hair was combed back as always and his blue eyes were as hard as ever. "No matter how many times ve hit him, he just vouldn't back down. Ve destroyed half of London, für die Liebe Gottes. He still never surrendered."

Monika sighed. "Ist okay, Bruder," she said, a strand of her short, seemingly unruly hair falling over one of her bluish green eyes. "Francis still vorks for us, und it vill take ein miracle für zhose idiotic Allies to take him back from us. Especially vizh zhat Dummkopf Alfred vorking für zhem. Zhe var vas ein lot more fun vhen he vasn't involved. Are ve not going to try anozher Blitzkrieg vone more time?"

"Nein, Schwester," Ludwig answered, "die Führer says our primary focus right now should be maintaining zhe occupation of France. If ve lose France, our defeat ist almost inevitable."

"I see," Monika replied. "Zhen I vill—"

Suddenly, a short, brown eyed girl with a long, light brown hair that had a peculiar curl on the left side came barging through the door.

"Germany! Germany!" She flailed before realizing her boyfriend was in the room.

"Alice! Alice!" Ludwig boomed, standing up and grabbing her shoulders. The girl's name was Alice Vargas.

"Oh, Ludi! Il mio amore! You're a-home!" Alice giggled, pecking a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

Ludwig blushed, as always.

"Vhat did you come barging in here vizhout knocking für again, Alice?" Monika spoke up behind Ludwig.

"Oh, yeah!" Alice walked around Ludwig to the center of the room, facing Monika. "Feli called me. He said something about Ludi not answering his phone. I told him, 'That's a-because he's not at home, silly!' So he wanted me to come here and a-tell you, Monika, that the Allies have a-captured him again and he needs your help." Alice smiled innocently.

"Scheiße," Monika stood up, ready to head out of the door to rescue Feliciano.

"Nein," Ludwig shot a quick glare at his sister. "I vill go."

"But, Bruder," Monika protested, "you just got home. You must be exhausted. I vill go."

"Yeah, Ludi! Stay here with a-me, please? I missed you." Alice chimed in with Monika, turning around to face Ludwig.

"I-I missed you, too, mein Liebe," said Ludwig, giving Alice a quick kiss on the lips, "but zhe Allies vant me to go. Ist ein trap und I know it, but if somevone doesn't go, zhen Italy vill get hurt. I vould razher get hurt zhen see him or you hurt, Monika, und if I'm lucky, I can rescue Italy und get out of zhere vizhout getting captured meinself."

"B-but, mio amore!" Alice said with a bit of panic in her voice.

"Let him go," Monika replied, sitting back down. "If he vants to go, Alice, let him. Er ist too much of ein stubborn Arsch to listen to us, but Er ist also too much of ein stubborn Arsch to die," she glared at Ludwig.

"O-okay," Alice hesitantly replied. "Be safe, Ludi," she kissed him.

He blushed again. "D-danke, I vill," he said, leaving his sister's office.

He went home, quickly grabbed the supplies he thought he would need, then started heading out the door. Before he could make it out, one of his dogs, a large German Shepherd named Blackie, walked up to him, whimpering.

"Ist okay, boy," Ludwig said to Blackie, petting his head. "You have enough food und vater to last you five days. I vill be back by zhen, und you can use zhe dog door to get in und out, okay?"

Ludwig bent down to give the dog a hug, which then proceeded to lick his face. Ludwig gave the dog a half-smile. "You be ein gut hund, okay?" He said, opening the door and stepping outside.

Ludwig observed his surroundings for a moment. One of the things that bugged him about Feliciano the most was his uncanny ability to get captured. Now he was once again setting off to go rescue him.

He sighed and began making his way in the general direction towards Arthur's house. He had just come home from there, so that was really the last place he wanted to be heading off to again, but every time the Allies had captured Feliciano, they brought him to Arthur's house. Ludwig figured this time would be no different.

Ludwig had been traveling for quite some time with no other companion but his stick friend. It hadn't been too long after he ate a small dinner, though, that he began to hear a rustling in the bushes.

"Vhat? Who ist zhere!" Ludwig demanded. At the sound of his voice, however, the rustling stopped. "It must have just been ein animal" Ludwig said to himself. After a little while of more walking, however, he heard the rustling again.

"Show yourself!" Ludwig ordered. Once again, the rustling subsided at the sound of his voice. Ludwig was still suspicious this time, however, and grew extra cautious.

His caution did not prevent him from falling into the trap a few hundred meters up the road, however.

"Vhat zhe Hell!?" Ludwig exclaimed after landing on his rear in the nearly ten-feet-deep pitfall someone had dug waiting for him to come along. "I demand to know who set zhis trap! Show your face zhis instant!" Ludwig raged.

Suddenly, Ludwig heard a very familiar British voice say softly behind him, "Good night, you bahstahd." He didn't even have time to turn around before he felt a small sting in the back of his neck. Shortly afterward, he was knocked out cold.

"Germany! Germany!" Alice and Feliciano burst through the door screaming in unison.

"Vhat!? Vhat ist it? Vhat!?" Monika exclaimed, annoyed, before she realized what was wrong with this picture. "Vait," Monika said, looking over to the male Italian, "if you're home, zhen vhere ist Ludwig?"

"That's what we're a-trying to tell you!" Alice yelled unnecessarily.

"He's been a-captured by the Allies!" Feliciano explained with the sound of panic in his voice.

"Vhat!?" Monika's eyes grew wide with shock.

"After the Allies a-captured him, they let me go, but I got lost on the way home and they've probably done evil things to him and you've a-got to save him, Monika!" Feliciano was now on his knees in the floor, melodramatically weeping. His brown eyes were swelled with tears.

Monika wasted no time. She silently hurried out of her office with her supply bag in hand and headed to England to rescue her brother.

The first thing Ludwig saw when he woke up was a single lit candle.

"Vhat? Vhere am I?" He said to himself. He noticed was in a sitting position, so he tried to stand up. That's when he realized that he was tied to a chair that was apparently bolted to the floor.

"Good morning, you bloody wankah," he heard that same familiar voice from earlier say. Suddenly, all of the rest of the candles in the room were lit at once, allowing Ludwig to see who his captor was. His short, unruly blonde hair, his deep green eyes, and his bushy eyebrows were all too familiar.

"A-Arthur!" Ludwig exclaimed, struggling to break his bonds.

Arthur just laughed.

"How long have I been in here!?" Ludwig demanded, still trying to escape from the ropes tying him to the chair.

"Three days," answered Arthur, "and escape is useless. I will hahve my revenge."

"Vhat do you mean!? I demand you let me go now!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"Afteh what you did to me?" Arthur asked, picking up a book off of a shelf. "My sisteh Victoria is in the hospital with severe injuries because of you. Hahf of my capital has been destroyed." Ludwig had no choice to watch and listen while Arthur flipped a few pages in his book. "Ah, here is the one I was looking foh. You want to fight like a dog? You think you ah some sort of 'noble wolf'? We'll see how 'noble' of a wolf you really ah."

Just as the door behind Ludwig swung open, Arthur waved his hands in the air, the last image Ludwig saw before once again passing out.

"H-ha! It wohked! It really wohked!" Arthur exclaimed, not noticing the other person in the room and running off through a second door, leaving the unconscious wolf lying in the middle of the floor.


End file.
